Conversation With Terra
by highlander2973
Summary: Beast Boy pays a visit to Terra's tomb. This takes place early in season four. A one shot.


Conversation With Terra

Beast Boy pays a visit to Terra's tomb. This takes place sometime during early season 4. Hope you likes.

The young Titan made his way down the dark corridor of the extinct volcano, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, a flashlight in the other to help him find his way. Not that he needed it, he knew how to get where he was going. But Robin and Cyborg insisted. "The last thing we need is you falling down some deep chasm 'cause you weren't looking where you were going." Cyborg would say.

"They never give me any credit..." muttered Beast Boy.

After about 10 minutes he got to where he was going, an open chamber...carved out of the rock. Once Slade's old hideout...now holy ground.

And there she was, just where she had been before. Standing on a stone pedestal was a girl with arms out streched...herself entombed in stone. The price of redemption. Below it a plaque read...

Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend

"Hi Terra." said Beast Boy with a smile. "I brought you some flowers, I hope you like them..."

He layed them at her feet and then took a seat on a rock a few feet away.

"Sorry I haven't been down here in a while, we've been really busy. But we're still kickin' butt...same ol' same ol'. Let's see...what's happened since the last time I visited? Oh! Get this...Raven actually screwed up for once! Can you believe it? Yeah, get this...she accidentally freed this dragon...inside the tower! Yeah, what a mess that was...he made this big hole in the Tower roof and he nearly kicked our butts! It wasn't her fault really, see...he was trapped inside one of her books and he pretended to be this like...really cool wizard...he taught her some spells and she freed him. And I mean, this dragon was huge! Wings, fire breathing...just like the movies! Anyway, Raven got him back in the book. I actually felt sorry for her, 'cause I think she really liked him, and okay...get this. I went to her room to try to help cheer her up, right? So I'm thinkin' she's probably gonna zap me, or call me an idiot. But instead she opens her door and ...are you ready for this? SHE HUGS ME! Yeah, can you believe it? Me! And I was totally like 'Okay, this is awkward' but before I can say anything Cyborg nails me in the head with a stankball...that's a game me and him made up...I'll tell you about that some other time.

I have no idea what's up with her, she's been really nice to me for some weird reason. Okay what else? Oh yeah! Did I tell you Robin went totally crazy coo-coo labonza on us? Oh, yeah...it was bad. I thought we were gonna have to send him to the funny farm. Yeah, turns out he thought he saw Slade. I had this really bad cold and he sent us out into the rain to look for these bombs 'cause 'Slade' told him he was gonna blow up the city. It was really scary. He yelled at Starfire, and he was even ready to take us down. And then he was getting all beat up and stuff thinking he was fighting Slade. Cy tried to explain it to me but I still don't know if I get it...he said it was kinda like Fight Club. But he probably should have known it wasn't Slade, seein' as you were the one that took him down. But yeah, it was just like...'Robin's finally lost it.'

Oh, and speaking of Starfire...we got to go to her home planet! Yeah, Tamaran! You probably would have liked it, seeing as you liked her food and all. Her sister tried to trick her into marrying this booger type thingy. Long story. But her sister is like really evil. And she had taken over the planet. She was trying to trade Star for this jewel that would make her stronger. But we found out about it, and Star totally kicked her butt! Even with that jewel thingy! But I tell you what, Tamaran is really weird! I almost got ate by a chair! Oh, and they have these really cool alien animals...and I found out I could morph into one! Wanna see?"

Beast Boy morphed into the alien creature, roared, and then morphed back into human form.

"Pretty cool, huh? Robin says I can't morph into it on Earth 'cause some people may get freaked out. He's still not much fun. But he's trying to loosen up. Get this, he went off on this mission by himself to find a new sensei to train with, right? Well, Starfire was really depressed...same ol' same ol' there too. Anyhoo, I went snooping in his room while he was gone and decided to try on one of his uniforms...yeah, mask and everything! I was having so much fun pretending to be Robin I even got the others to dress up! Even Raven! So there we all were, all dressed up like Robin eating pizza...and then out of nowhere he shows up! I was thinking he was totally gonna yell at us...but he was cool with it! Really weird.

Oh, Cy's doing okay too. He almost quit the team on us...again. That was scary. But he's been gone a lot helping the Titans East...that's another team on the east coast he helped set up with some other Titans. I'm really glad he didn't wanna be their leader, cause I think I'd really miss him if he left. Playing video games with Robin isn't as much fun as it is with Cyborg. He still won't let me drive the T-car, or help him work on it, or wash it, or let me ride shotgun when we're going somewhere. Come to think of it, he doesn't even want me in the garage by myself with it. But I think I'm wearing him down. He's still a little mad at me for infecting him with a computer virus...but I'll tell you about that some other time.

As for me, well...I'm doing okay I guess. Did I tell you Robin almost threw my butt in jail? Oh yeah, check it out. I was fighting this dude named Adonis and I got some chemicals on me and they messed with my DNA. Well, to make a long story short, the stuff made me mad all the time. I even almost got into a fight with Raven! No, not like an argument fight, I mean like a real fight! Probably a good thing Robin broke it up because she probably would have kicked my butt. Anyway, Adonis broke into the tower and attacked Raven. She was really hurt bad too, and the others thought I did it! But I went and found Adonis and kicked his butt!

Oh, and did I tell you I finally got to drive a moped? Yeah, it was really cool. This space tofu was trying to blow up the world and they were stealing cows and...don't laugh, I'm serious! Anyway, they were using this fast food place as a front for their plan. I took a job there and found out about it, they were giving away a moped and I used it to kick their butts! It fell apart though so I didn't get to keep it very long, but it was cool while I had it."

Beast Boy stopped and gazed up at the statue, looking at the girl who hadn't moved at all during his talk. Suddenly a wave of sadness took over him.

"Cyborg and Raven say their still looking for a way to bring you back. Sometimes I wish I was as smart as they were, so I could help them. Raven says she was down here a few days ago and tried some stuff, but it didn't work. And Cy is still studying some rock samples. But I promise we'll find a way to free you someday...I...I promise. We're not giving up!"

Beast Boy fought back tears as he got up from the rock he was sitting on.

"Well, I guess I need to be getting back. Robin's gonna be mad if I'm late for combat practice again...

...I really miss you. I'll be back soon okay? If you need anything, I won't be far away. Take care. Goodbye, Terra."

And with that Beast Boy wiped away tears and picked up his flashlight. But before he exited the chamber he turned around one more time, looked at the statue, and smiled.

"Some day, Beast Boy...some day."


End file.
